In order to recover efficiency of the compressor of a gas turbine engine that have been contaminated during operation, engine compressors and turbine sections are routinely cleaned. Wash units connected to wash manifolds are used to spray wash fluid into the engine, most of the time utilizing deionized water or water and detergent mix. This washing of the engine removes contaminants from within the engine and produces a stream of contaminated effluent sprayed out of the engine, in the path of air exiting the engine and from specific engine drains. This wash effluent is contaminated with hydrocarbons, heavy metals and other dangerous materials for the environment and local biosystem. Airport regulations are globally becoming stricter with regards to engine washing and collection of effluent after washing procedure. National, regional and local airport environmental regulations are driving requirement to collect effluent during engine washing maintenance procedure.